


To Hallow's Eve

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angels and Demons, Deities, F/M, Gen, God and Goddesses, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Other, Sirens, Vampires, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: A 31-day drabble countdown to Halloween 2019





	1. False God

You knew he wasn’t a mortal from the first glance. You inherited the ability to see souls from past generations of your family. You approached him simply to ask why his soul was transparent—it wasn’t radiating white, black, or some hue of grey light. In fact, it’s like he didn’t have a soul at all. It’s opposed to the usual ghosts that had no vessel—he didn’t have anything to contain in such a gorgeous glamour.

What was he, and what was he planning to do in the human world?

“I only came here to observe,” he answered with a smile.

You started meeting him on that bar every two nights. You would tell him about interesting people you encountered as a cashier on a grocery store. There was a girl who always bought ramen, giving off a dying aura; there was a boy who was glowing with blinding light, as if he was the sun. Helistened intently, eyes slowly blinking at you—like what cats do to a human they like. You told him about that trivia too, and he answered with a chuckle.

“I like cats.”

He rarely told you about himself, but you held onto his every word. You were hypnotized, you excused. Maybe it was in his power to make someone feel weak on the bones just by the thought of him.

And your thoughts were unholy, for, God, how you worship him.

You didn’t want to feel that. You knew he was trouble. There were only a handful of things he could be, and you didn’t want to risk screwing with a heavenly body as much as demons.

But one night—_one night._ One night changed it all.

You created the first flaw on his form with the lipstick stains all over his face. You screamed profanities as he treated your hips like an altar, kissing praises, whispering confessions. You begged for forgiveness, even though he’s the one on his knees.

He was carved for your pleasure, and you reached heaven in such a sinful way.

There was an indentation on the bed, to the shape of him. It was the only proof left the next morning that he was there the during the night. You never saw him again, except for when you came back to your ancestral house and asked your mother for the Book of Curious Encounters. That was where your family logged all the further bizarre things that happened to them.

You spent days going through the book, trying to find a clue who he would have been.

It was around page 747 when you saw an illustration that resembled him. The same piercing eyes, chiseled face. Under it was a name and kind.

**Jay B. The God of Temptation.**

Your great grandmother noted how a friend of hers describeda man who came to her like a dream. The man vanished after three months, but ever since, the young lady has been haunted by the thoughts of him. She would dream of their last night over and over, until her body couldn’t even control itself. She craved for the satisfaction he showed her once, but no one could fill her the same way.

She later on took her own life, wanting to come with Jay B to the dimension he resided.

You closed the book, heart thumping loud against your chest. You were brought up taught that Gods and Goddesses weren’t always good. They were merely powerful and above men. It was up to them how to use their powers, and with a stroke of misfortune, Jay B decided to use his on you, so wonderfully brutal.

You felt the air go colder, and you hugged yourself for comfort. It was nothing like his touch though. You would never feel a warmth like that from anyone else.


	2. Fear the Demon

Everyone feared their sleep paralysis demon. You did not. Despite claiming that he’s from hell, and only appearing at the foot of your bed when your soul got out of your body, Yugyeom didn’t seem so scary at all.

He was afraid of the _dark_—the first thing you found out after you enter the dimension and he got summoned to your bedroom. You could only sleep with all doors closed and lights off, and this was a disadvantage to your little demon. He sat there, whining about the lack of even a lamp. You couldn’t see his face yet, but he sounded like a child.

“Tomorrow night, turn your fairy lights on, okay?” he reminded you before an itch triggered back your control.

He was gone when you reached to scratch your arm.

–

The next night, you remembered his request. You turned the white lights on despite being unsure if you were going to meet him again. It was hard to sleep. You were too conscious of the subtle light. But that’s also why your mind was able to ascend for the second time around.

“Hey, there’s light now!” Yugyeom exclaimed.

You were right—he was a child. Granted there was a pair of red horns on his head, he still looked youthful and maybe even sweet. You remembered that demons were once angels, so it was entirely possible that he wasn’t ugly like what people usually say about their demons. You wondered why they were scared. There didn’t seem anything to be scared of.

–

“Hey, tell me, do you want to be able to talk to me?”

It was the fiftieth night then. You were constantly meeting Yugyeom. He would tell you random things, but you would forget about it the next day. It was only at the witching hour that everything comes back—he comes back.

“You see, there’s this thing called lucid dreaming. You have to be able to control your dream and imagine me there. I can talk to you then, since it’s not human territory. The catch is, other demons may be able to get in your dreams too, once you let me in. I’ll try my best to protect you, but I can’t promise there’s no side effect when you wake up.”

–

The next night, you prepared yourself to finally have a chat with Yugyeom.

“You did it!” he exclaimed upon appearing in your dream. You managed to create a field of dandelions. Yugyeom mentioned it being his favourite flower.

“Hi,” you finally got to say after so many nights.

Yugyeom grinned. “I can finally talk to you! Wow, you’re amazing!”

“All thanks to you,” you shyly admitted. If it weren’t for your desire to communicate with him, this wouldn’t have happened.

“Really? That means you owe me a favour then,” he teased with his childlike laugh. You laughed along, remembering how he admitted he sounds like a crow when he laughs. It was true. “I want you to do something for me.”

You blinked. Oh, so he wasn’t entirely joking. “What is it?”

“Feed me.”

“What?”

Yugyeom smiled. It wasn’t like his sweet grins—no, he was smirking. And for the first time, he looked like a _demon_. “Feed me.”

Then you felt the world burn around you—no, the field really turned to a burning forest. Your eyes widen, breath quickened. _You were terrified of fire._

“That’s right. Feel fear. Feed me,” Yugyeom ordered, wings stretching out from his back. There was something black coming out of your chest, going directly to his.

Everything felt heavy. His face was painted with ecstasy.

“I’ll see you again tomorrow night. Thank you for letting me in,” he bid before you found yourself back to your room.

Your heart was thumping like you’ve just ran a marathon. You were parched. But above all, you realized a grave mistake you’ve just made.

_You’ve let a demon inside you._

And he will feed on your fears because _you didn’t fear him_.


	3. Caught

Jackson should have known better than enter your garden without an invitation and pick a flower without permission. It didn’t matter if he said he was planning to give the flower to you after you caught him—it was downright disrespectful to trespass someone’s property and take something from them. You couldn’t believe a God himself would do something so foolish.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated after hearing you mutter complaints to the flowers you’re tending. “Spring won’t come if you’re mad like this. Think of the mortals awaiting their harvest.”

“I’m the Goddess of Flowers, not Harvest. Get your facts straight, God of Hell.”

“It’s not Hell; it’s the Underworld,” Jackson corrected quickly. Everyone always gets that wrong. “I just take in lost souls, not punish them.”

You didn’t care. You continued watering the daisies, wishing they would grow well the coming spring. The ones in your garden were representations of those on Earth. With this stupid God of Underpants _killing_ one, you have to work extra hard to make a very young one grow on time.

Something growled, and you turned to where it came from.

“I thought you said you’re not from Hell. Why do you sound like a hellhound?”

Jackson scoffed. “It wasn’t me. It was my stomach! I traveled a long time to get here, and you’ve kept me in this cage for an hour now.”

“Because you traveled _to steal from me_.”

“I told you, I didn’t. I came here to visit you, because I heard we would be great business partners! I just forgot to bring an offering, so I thought picking a flower on the way would suffice.”

You rolled your eyes. No amount of power can make a God smarter, it seemed. “And what is this proposition, huh? Why do you think I would want to work with you?”

He tapped on his vine-made cage. “Let me out first.”

“Rot in Hell.”

Jackson groaned. He didn’t expect the Goddess of something so beautiful was this cold-hearted. He sat on the dirt weakly. “At least give me some food, please. If I weaken, the gates of the Underworld will open. The Earth will be filled by Wanderers.”

You pondered on this. You didn’t want to be the reason for Earth’s imbalance. But you also wouldn’t let this God think he could make you do whatever he wants. Come to think of it, he came here to offer something, that’s why he tried to bring a gift. That’s how things work. Receiving something from someone means you owe them a favour. You would have to do whatever they request, regardless if you really want to comply.

“Do you eat pomegranates?” you perked, a smile painting your face the first time since he came. Two can play a game.

“Yes, pomegranates are good. I like healthy food like fruits and wheats. I heard pomegranates are good with—”

“Six pomegranates,” you showed him the basket you’ve already produced. “Take it or starve.”

“Your words don’t suit who you’re supposed to be,” Jackson said with a frown, but reaching a hand in between the vines to get the basket.

You watched him eat silently. Albeit he looks up and made a fake sound of pleasure every now and then, you kept everything in until he finished the bounty.

“Wooh, that was really sweet. Do you think you can teach me how to grow them? That’s actually what I’m going to propose to you. Let’s have a collaboration! Underworld has a lot of souls just hanging around lazily, so I thought I could let you borrow some of them to tend your garden. In return, I want—”

“Let’s discuss that later,” you dismissed with a hand gesture. The first part already bored you. “_I’m_ going to tell _you_ what you have to do for me.”

“What?” He stopped for a moment to read your expression. He gasped in realization. “You tricked me!”

“Whatever you want to call it. But listen now,” you snapped and vines started to form a chair for you to sit on. You looked down and ignored his scowl, “because you ate six pomegranates, I can summon you here six times a year.”

“Wow,” Jackson said, shaking his head. “If you wanted to ask me out, you didn’t have to go all this trouble!”

You closed your eyes and calmed yourself. You could tolerate this level of stupidity. You needed him for something far too important than your patience. “On those six times, you would not be able to collect souls. Therefore, I’ll be able to save six people every year. I have six people I want to stay on Earth as much as possible. They are great protectors of flowers. I’m afraid I won’t be able to find any other mortals dedicated enough to not only rely on my blessing, but also work hard themselves to make sure the world is beautiful.”

“How sentimental of you.”

You shot him a glare. “So they shouldn’t die. You shouldn’t take their soul.”

“And your plan is to keep me here every time their times are almost up? So I won’t be able to collect them, and they get new deadlines? You’re messing with the balance of the world again.”

“The world is already _messed up_,” you stubbornly claimed. “What’s wrong with keeping six souls alive to make sure the Earth is pretty at least every spring?”

Jackson sighed. If Gods have KPIs for their jobs, like how humans do when working in corporations, he’ll get a failing score for agreeing to this. But look at you—determined to make use of your leverage. You were looking at him with unwavering eyes, and he finally _saw_ the Goddess of Flowers.

And learned that Gods are a little foolish.

“Fine,” he surrendered. “Just a little warning though, keep everything secured so no one, not just me, would be able to steal from you.”

“What could you possibly want from me? I don’t have anything but flowers.”

Jackson smiled, the first genuine one. “Something much more beautiful compared to them.”

_Your heart_, he didn’t want to say out loud.


	4. Masterpiece

People have forgotten Bambam as an art deity, but that didn’t stop him from making the world a little bit more sparkly. From his exquisite fashion to grandiose house parties to gorgeous videoworks and music composition—every branch of art has Bambam listed on the top ten, but none thought of this as weird because of his special fleeting existence. Bambam lived a luxurious life among humans, although, he did miss having actual powers and not just media influence. He used to make make flowers grow quicker and change the sky’s colour with just a snap. _Good times_, he reminisced.

It was the dead of the night when Bambam felt something hot and distantly familiar coursing through his veins.

He sat up from his king size bed, but didn’t open his eyes. He could hear it. Someone was praying in his name.

_God, please, with the power of Lord Bambam, give me the strength to finish this flipping heck of a project._

Bambam jumped out of his bed. After a century of playing around, impressing humans, someone gave him back the power to actually make miracles. Granted, it sounded like a desperate person who was in bad need of sleep—Bambam couldn’t care less. He went inside his walk-in closet, picked out  
a presentable outfit (this being a tiger print robe and nothing else, minimalistic), and clapped twice to arrive at the door of his believer.

You flinched out of an impending nap when you heard knocking on your door. You made a quick glance on the digital clock beside you. It’s three in the morning. You had to finish a drawing project before eight, that’s why you’re still up—as much as you could—and dying in frustration.

Whoever was outside better give you an inspiration. If it was another sleepless art student, that’s fine too. You could cry together.

You never would have expected to see Bambam—_the Bambam_, on your doorway, donning a luxurious robe, paired with black boots and shades.

You slapped your right cheek with your own hand, hard enough to make sure you jolt awake. You already were.

Bambam was looking at you with a smirk. He put his shades down, enough to look at your gawking. “I know I look picturesque, but no need to hurt yourself. It’s me in the flesh. Come on, let me help you with the _flipping heck of a project_.”

Those were the exact words you muttered earlier.

_Shamefully_, you idolize Bambam for his talents—to the point that you pray in his name. It was something you learned from Theology class, to pray in the name of someone who you think could guide you to the right path. Now, you didn’t know who was the patron of arts, but you could remember seeing Bambam’s name in every list of renown artists. You thought it would suffice, but you didn’t imagine he’ll actually appear to help you!

Is he… some kind of God?

“Hm,” Bambam pondered, looking around your dorm room. He invited himself in already, “at least it’s not messy. How do you breathe here though? Where do you cook? Where’s your closet?”

“Oh, uh…” you hastily went to a corner where an electric kettle was ready to be plugged, “are you hungry? Do you want me to make you some instant noodles?”

“Instant noodles? That’s what you’re planning to eat through the night?”

“Yeah?”

Bambam shook his head. “You college kids are very unhealthy. Let’s forget about the MSGs for a while, and do your project. If we finish fast, maybe I can treat you out on some 24-hour joint. If it takes until morning, breakfast is on me.”

“Really?”

Bambam shrugs. “Yeah. I’m not a cheap God. I made some Earthly money despite the lack of powers.”

“Lack of powers?”

Bambam realised he’s talking too much. He shouldn’t go around telling people he’s a powerless deity now. Maybe if he impressed you, you’ll convince other art students to pray in his name. He’ll be back painting the world in no time. “Why don’t we go focus on your project? Come on, sit. Tell me all about it.”

There was nothing much to tell. You have a project you need to finish in roughly five hours, but you didn’t know how to do the most important part of it.

“Sorry, what?” Bambam asked, hearing perfectly the first time, but not believing his ears.

“I… need to draw a guy’s… dick,” you muttered, eyes cast downwards and fingers playing on your pencil.

Bambam stood up. You knew it would disgust him to know what you wanted him to do, but you just had to take the chance. Imagine asking a celebrity, some kind of an art God, to strip and show his dick for your school purposes. You were an embarrassment, but they would give you an award for being courageous enough.

“Well, it’s your lucky night. Good thing this deity is _packed_.”

You fought back a scream when you looked up to find him _out and proud_. You wanted to look away, but the other thing you could stare at was his grinning face. It was equally shocking.

“How do you want us to go about this? Do you want me to lie down on the bed or maybe stand here with legs apart—”

“Oh my God, please stop!” You covered your eyes, catching a glimpse of how _it_ dangled with his demonstrations.

Bambam scoffed at how innocent you were acting. “Come on, isn’t this for your project? Would you rather face your parents back home and say you failed or get this over with?”

“Of course, I don’t want to fail!” you tried to bravely answer but you couldn’t even remove your hands from your face. Yet. “I just need a moment to compose myself. If you can please sit down on the bed and let me breathe.”

“Fine, fine.”

–

You woke up to the blaring of your alarm. You sat up abruptly, your back cracking from the poor posture you fell asleep on. You scratched your face, feeling the marks you got from sleeping on your sketch pad.

You blinked at the finished drawing winking at you from the paper. Really, it was a familiar man, eyes winking, posed on a bed in his naked glory.

“Holy, mother of all things good,” you cursed to yourself. There was no mistaking it. Somehow, with the power of caffeine and cup noodles, you were able to draw Lord Bambam himself and endowed him with such a mighty… sword. Like what happened in your dream! “Thank you, God. In Bambam I trust!”

From his mansion, Bambam smiled through his beauty sleep. Everyone would be worshipping him again, soon. He’s sure.


	5. Feelings Untrue

You first met Youngjae when your friends invited you to a pub where a live band plays. You needed a night out without blinding lights and deafening music, so you caved in. From the first note, you felt yourself relaxing. Your friends had to pull you to a booth because you were already tranced by his voice.

He saw your unwavering gaze from afar, and he approached you during his break. Your friends, ever so supportive, pushed you to have a moment with the handsome singer on a separate booth. You exchanged numbers that night, until you started seeing each other regularly.

It was so easy to fall in love with him. Maybe too easy, that you sometimes stop to think if it’s _normal_.

But like every couple, there were misunderstandings. Youngjae always nag you about going out with your friends. He was insecure, he reasoned, and was afraid that someone out there would be able to take you from him.

It didn’t make sense. You were so into him. He was being paranoid as if he didn’t trust how you felt for him.

You wanted to leave for the night, to get fresh air and face him once you’re both calm. You were already by the door when you heard it. He was singing.

Your body responded before you could even recognise the words of the song. It scared you. There was a rush of wanting, pushing you to run back into his arms. But it felt _wrong_. It wasn’t natural. You couldn’t control yourself.

Something wasn’t right, and you’re determined to figure it out with your losing sanity.

* * *

“What have you done to me?” you asked through gritted teeth upon entering the bedroom, where Youngjae was looking out the window.

When he stopped singing, you felt yourself relaxing. _Hell_. You’re about to lose your mind.

“I didn’t—I don’t mean to do anything,” he said, plopping weakly on the bed, putting his head in his hands as if he was frustrated.

You’re the one entitled to feel that way. “I’m supposed to be mad at you, but one note and my thoughts halt. Now all I want is to _fuck_ you. It’s always like that. What sorcery is this?”

Youngjae looked up to you with pleading eyes. “You have to know that I badly want this to stop too. If I can, I’ll surrender my ability.”

“Ability to what?!” your voice raised. It would look like Youngjae was to be pitied, but you’ve realized the odds now. “To seduce me everytime you sing? Just what are you?”

He stood up, reaching for your hand. When you took a step back, he put his together, begging. “Promise me you won’t hate me.”

“I can’t promise. I’m already angry. Just tell me the truth.”

He took a deep breath. He knew it would come to this point at some time. But he wasn’t ready yet. “I’m a siren.”

A moment passed. You stood there, looking at him with blank eyes. Siren, right, from the myths. You’ve heard of them. “A siren.” You nodded. That’s plausible. “Where’s your tail?”

“Sirens… don’t have tails. What we have is this singing voice that lures people.”

You nodded. Everything was making sense. “So you lured me? To what? To kill me? That’s what they do right? Sirens by the sea lures sailors to their death?”

“No, of course not, I don’t want to kill you! But there are bad sirens, not only by the sea, because we’re not merpeople. There are those who lure travelers and play with them. And I’m not like that, I promise. What I want is to heal people. To calm them. That’s why I worked on the pub.”

“And that’s what you think you’re doing to me? Calming me?” This time, you took a step closer and pointed a finger at him. “I have the right to feel mad, and I will calm by myself!”

“I know, I know,” he put your finger down gently and tried to hold your hand properly. “But the only way for _me_ to calm down is by singing, and I can’t control how that affects you.”

You shook your head and slowly retrieved your then trembling hand. “This won’t work out then.” The anger was out of your system. You were just tired. “We can’t continue this.”

Youngjae gasped. “No, you can’t leave me.”

You scoffed. “You’re even controlling this? Youngjae—”

“No, I’m saying this for you,” he took your wrist and before you could pull away, something green and glowing appeared on the back of your hand. “I’ve marked you so that no other sirens can come near you.”

“Great. I don’t want to encounter any of your likes again.”

“But,” he quickly added, “if you won’t… make love to me every fortnight, you will die.”

You looked at his bloodshot eyes. He was _warning_. You could only stare back, thinking about the past months spent with him. You were ready to risk everything for this man. Turns out, he wasn’t just a man.

The green mark disappeared from your skin slowly, as Youngjae’s eyes softened.

“You disgust me,” you said with no emotion. He didn’t need to receive anything from you anymore. “Fortnight, you say? Okay. I guess I’ll just die in two weeks time.”

“Baby, please… Please don’t leave. You know there’s a way for you not to die.”

“Go ahead, sing. Make me do what you want.” You wiped the first and last tear you would shed. “But know this, Choi Youngjae, you can choose to make me stay forecefully or go and fuck yourself. Either way, all my feelings for you are gone. That is, if I even had them in the first place.”


	6. Silver Works

“Babe, what the fuck?”

You raised a brow at Mark, standing by the bedroom door, all gorgeous even more with his forehead creased.

His vampire abilities helped him get to you in a blink, but he couldn’t even touch you. There were silver bracelets on your wrists, and he could burn if you accidentally (or not) smack his face. He stood on the side of the bed, looking down at you incredulously. “Are you still mad that I ate your garlic chicken?”

“Me? Mad that my vampire boyfriend, who I thought couldn’t eat garlic, was able to finish a container full of my favourite kind of chicken that I was looking forward to eating when I get home, because I won’t be able to buy it from the shop in Jeju anytime soon?” you gasped at the accusation. Then you smirked. “Of course, idiot. Therefore, you can’t kiss me until the sun is up.”

Mark groaned. “I’ll be asleep by then! You know I’m nocturnal!”

“Oh, I do. I do know very well. That’s why you keep me up all night too, right? Lonely Count Markie needed a companion. You ruined my sleeping pattern!”

Mark caught the pillow you threw at him. “If I can buy the chicken and come back here in ten minutes, will you remove your cuffs?”

You smirked. “Ten minutes? For someone who has a hungry girlfriend he can’t touch, you’re brave to take a stroll.”

“Okay, okay, five minutes. We need to give the lady time to cook your chicken.”

“Hm,” you pouted. “Okay. Go ahead and try. Now.”

“But I’m wearing shorts right now, and it’s cold in Jeju. Won’t they find it suspicious if I—”

You turned your back and laid sideways, hugging his pillow. “Wow, looks like I’ll have a good sleep tonight, alone in bed and simply cuddling pillows.”

You heard the door close, and you looked back to find him gone.

–

It took three minutes until Mark came back. He was holding a box with your favourite chicken place’s label. You could also smell the garlic well.

“Chicken!” you exclaimed, about to jump off the bed, but Mark put it up and away from you.

“Remove your bracelets,” he pointed at your wrist.

With a grin, you took them off, too excited to even care if you break them. They’re not real silver anyway. You just bought it at a flea market.


	7. Deal

The door opened, so you looked up to check if it was a nurse. He didn’t look like one. He was wearing a suit, and was holding a… scroll?

“Who are you?” you asked, standing up in case you needed to keep him from doing something with his glowing paper and quill.

The man stopped on his tracks. He looked at you, looked around him, then pointed at himself. “You can see me?”

You scoffed. “I’m not blind.”

This made him grimace. He rolled the parchment he was holding and put it on his coat’s pocket. It disappeared—disintegrated into thin air. Then he stared at you, scrutinized your appearance more than your mother ever did during the times you went home too late. “What’s your name?”

“I asked you first,” you said with a little stutter. What the hell just happened with his scroll?

“No. You asked me who I am, not my name. I’m the one who’s supposed to take the guy you’re badly holding onto. Now tell me: what’s _your_ name and when were you born?”

He was… intimidating. While his face seemed gentle, almost prince-like, there was something in his voice that made you shiver.

“Why do you care?” you tried to hide your fear. He wasn’t normal. You were sure of that, at least.

“Because you’re making me late for another appointment. I need to check if I can take you too.”

He was speaking to you as if you were stupid. You didn’t like it. You didn’t seem that different in age. Who was he? Appointment? Is he a business man?

“Your name and birthdate,” he demanded again.

“I won’t tell you.”

He rolled his eyes. “Fine. Let me make a call, and we’ll see how you’ll end up.” He produced a phone—an odd looking phone with only one button and no touchable screen. It was close to a walkie-talkie without the antenna. He pressed on the blue button and didn’t wait for anything before speaking. “Hello, Boss? There’s this girl here who can see me.”

With his eyes not focused on you anymore, you gathered your courage back and snatched his device away. He raised an eyebrow at you, but didn’t make a move to grab his phone back. You took this as a chance to fight back.

“Hey, weirdo, you’re not a doctor or a nurse, are you? Why are you here? How did you get in?”

He simply laid his hand out. “Give me my phone back.”

“So you can call your boss? What’s your business here? Why are you barging in my boyfriend’s hospital room?”

He sighed and jutted behind you. “Because I need to collect him.” He crossed his arms, and you could see his thinning patience with the way his lips turn thin. “Now, if you don’t want me taking you too, give me my phone back.”

“No!” Despite the physical warnings, you would rather see the endpoint itself. “What do you mean you’ll take me? Are you some kind of a syndicate? Wait, are you going to steal my boyfriend’s organs? Is that why you’re here?! And you’ll be getting mine too?!”

“Ew. What are you talking about?” his handsome face contorted in disgust. “Give me my phone. God is on the other line.”

_God?_ “No!”

“Give it, or I’ll take your guts out.”

You quickly handed it back. _He looked like he meant it! _His eyes were red for a second there.

With a scoff, the man went back to his call. “You were saying?” There was a pause. “An unknown? What do you mean?” He looked at you while listening to the other line. He looked… disappointed? “Boss, humans are so troublesome. What should I do with her?” A pause again, then he rolled his eyes. “Really? Are you sure? She doesn’t seem to have any talents.”

“What—”

He put a warning finger up, telling you to shut up. “Okay, okay. I’ll offer that. I’ll tell you what she chooses later.” He returns the device on his pocket without pressing anything again. And again, it turned to gold glitters. “God said you’re causing imbalance to the world by staying mortal when you’re not supposed to be alive at all.”

“Excuse me?”

“No, no excuses. I will offer you two choices. One, I’ll make you forget this happened, but, in return, I have to make you normal. Which means I will mark the day of your death. Every normal person has one.”

“What the hell?!”

“Two, and I think it’s in your best interest to choose this, is to be my assistant. After all, you know how to kill people, especially those with rotting souls like your boyfriend.” This made your heart thump hard. You watched him make way to your boyfriend’s body. He was shaking his head. “Who knew he was the one who killed your bestfriend, right? And that was after he got her pregnant behind your back. What a waste of vessel.”

You were trembling. “How do you know this? Who are you?”

“I’m the one who’s supposed to take the guy you’re badly holding onto,” he repeated, this time with a small smile. He knew you were slowly understanding things then. “Release the grudge and become my assistant. We’ll start cleaning this world, one trash at a time. There’s no need to put all hatred on him. There are so many more trash to pick up, and you’re going to help me collect them before the world gets even messier.”

“So you’re the grim reaper…?”

He shrugged. “You could say that. But I’d rather you call me Jinyoung.”

He offered a hand. You could see his watch, and how it wasn’t working. But looking at the clock against the wall, it wasn’t his accessory. The world was stopped the moment he entered. And you were about to start a new world for yourself.

“Say your name and the deal is made,” he said with a small smile.


	8. Fish

“Fish! Where are you going?!” you called after your usually calm cat started running away. Fish was usually with you when make a quick trip to the convenience store, making sure that you also get her some tuna. Your hometown was a safe place, so even if you lost Fish on the way, someone will bring her back.

But tonight, there were not much people around because of the Halloween celebration at the plaza. You’re probably the only one who didn’t attend because you were busy with some project.

Following your cat, you found yourself near the lake. There was a low fence that kept people from accidentally falling in the water, and your cat was standing there, looking down as if there was something in the dark.

“Fish, don’t jump in there!” you warned, grabbing your cat quickly in case.

But just when you held your cat’s soft fur, something wet also touched you.

“OH MY GOD WHAT THE F—” you instinctively let go of Fish, taking steps away from the fence. You watched as a boy’s head emerged from the water, and he was the one holding your cat now. “WHAT THE HELL! WHO ARE YOU?!”

The man, hair wet and face pale as if he’s been in the water for a long time, didn’t look at you. He was marveling at your pet with a fascinated grin. “What a pretty girl…”

“Girl?” you blinked. He wasn’t looking at you so… “Fish, you’re a girl?!”

This time, the boy turned to you. His face was painted with distaste. “I’m not a fish, and I’m not a girl.”

You scoffed. “I was talking to my cat!”

“You talk to cats?” He turned to Fish again, petting its head. “Do they respond? Hello, Fish. I’m Jaebeom.”

You hit your forehead with your own hand. “Of course, they don’t respond. They’re cats!”

But he wasn’t paying attention to you. Your cat meowed and shook its body because random boy was making _her_ wet.

The boy cooed at Fish. “Really? You don’t like being in her care anymore. Do you want to come with me? I have lots of tuna!”

“What the—!” You trotted to get near them again. “I don’t know who you are, but you’re a weirdo. Let go of my cat!”

“I’m Jaebeom. I’m a merman. See,” he made a splash on the water, and despite it being dark, you could see something shiny—scaly beneath him, “fish tail, human body? Hasn’t Ariel already told humans about us?”

You were in disbelief. “Ariel is a fairytale, and you’re probably some frat guy who received a dare to play mermaid for the Halloween party. Now, return my cat.”

He turned to Fish who was licking her paw elegantly. He translated this as “She doesn’t want to.”

“This is unbelievable!” You wanted to snatch your cat back but was afraid to she’ll slip and fall in the water. And who knew what this weirdo had with him. Those shiny things in the water could very well be a weapon! “I’ll call someone and have you arrested if you don’t give Fish back right now!”

“Hey, wait, don’t call anyone else. I’d rather we keep this between us. They said humans aren’t nice in average.”

“Oh, and you think I’m one of the minority? Just you wait, I’ll call the cops and tell them there’s a weirdo swimming in the lake and stealing my cat!” You fished out—damn it, you took your phone from your pocket and started unlocking it.

“Oh no, it’s the life-sucking device they were talking about!” Jaebeom or whatever gasped. “Stop. Okay, I’ll do anything you want. Just put that thing away.”

At least he was afraid of the cops then. You glared at him. “Give my cat back.”

“Okay, I will. I just need you to answer this question.” He leaned to the fence, closer than ever. It looked like he needed to know something very important. “Why the hell did you name her Fish? And why don’t you even know she’s a girl? Do you even love her?”

You closed your eyes. If you weren’t so afraid he was a killer, you would kill him yourself. “None of your business. Give her back.”

“Be glad I don’t break promises, so I’ll give her back even though I didn’t like your answer.” He turned to your cat with a melancholic gaze. He held her face with both hands.

_Fish, you hoe. Why are you letting him touch you like that when you barely let me hold you?_

“Goodbye, Fish. Let’s see each other again soon, okay?” he said, eyes turning glassy as if it was a movie.

“No, weirdo. You go back to your frat house and leave my cat alone.”

With one last glance, he moved away from the fence, giving you the chance to grab Fish. You threw him one last dirty look, before turning away and walking back to the proper road.

You waited for the boy to follow; he couldn’t be still staying in the water after. Stupid fratboys and their dares. You were decent enough to care though, so you looked back to check if he was getting out.

He wasn’t. In fact, you saw splashes of water going away, caused by the same shiny things you saw beneath the boy earlier.

“Wait,” you stopped to rub your eyes roughly. “what the hell. Please don’t tell me he’s actually a merman.”

Fish meowed. But unlike the weirdo, you wouldn’t want to translate it.

“Nah, he’s just a fratboy,” you convinced yourself. Then you sighed, and looked down your squirming cat. “I guess we won’t be eating fish for the next months.”


	9. Hypothetical

“Oh, hi! You have company tonight?” the hostess of the restaurant asked Jinyoung. He was a regular, but he never went there with anyone.

“My secretary,” he replied courtly while signing a paper confirming his reserved table.

“Excuse me. You don’t pay me,” you perked from behind him. Everyone automatically assumed that you’re his worker ever since you started sticking around him. He wasn’t your _boss_. If anything, you’re supposed to be the boss of him.

“My girlfriend then,” he amended, pulling you by the hand so you wouldn’t have time to contest.

“Why did you tell her I’m your girlfriend?!” you complained as he dragged you to the farthest table.

“Well, what did you want me to say? You’re my guardian angel?” He didn’t even look back to check if your heels were letting you catch up with his quick strides.

“Well, that’s the truth.”

“Which will make me look stupid. You should have shut up when I said you’re my secretary.”

You finally got to the space he reserved. It was more quiet because you were far from other customers. On your left was a glass window where you could look over the entire city. It was more beautiful than you were in heaven. You never got to appreciate the way everything sparkles at night because as an angel, you were supposed to focus on the people you were assigned to guide.

Like this man adjusting his tie in front of you. Park Jinyoung was your most problematic _child_.

“But you were lying, and I do not tolerate that,” you tried to reprimand him. Despite the long procedure of having him believe that you were his guardian angel, he still wouldn’t act like he’s afraid of you. He should be.

“Oh yeah, well I’m already a pathological liar because my guardianangel was lazy. Look at you taking on human form because God wanted you to suffer a little for not taking care of me for years.”

Okay, maybe he really had some things against you. That’s what’s making him brave. You wouldn’t admit to your faults that easily though. “With or without me, you had the choice to turn good or bad.”

A waitstaff came to serve your first course. You watched how Park Jinyoung scrutinized the finger food. Then he turned to you, not finish in the argument just yet. “But without you, I got more susceptible in making wrongdecisions.”

“Don’t eat that,” you instinctively said before he could put the biscuit in his mouth. “Damn it.”

Park Jinyoung put it down. “For an angel, you surely hate being nice.”

You rolled your eyes. “I just know how you take people for granted. You might start depending on me too much if I meddle on each of your decisions.”

“Oh, so you’re especially like this to me? What’s so wrong about depending on you? I’ve never depended on anyone before.”

“And you shouldn’t, especially on me. You know I will leave as soon as my mission is done.”

“The mission to make sure I go to heaven?” he leaned on the table and smiled at you. “I’ll make sure you don’t get that done any soon.”

“Why are you being difficult?” you almost whined. “I told you, if you just behave, I’ll be able to go. And you’ll get to wish anything from me as a gift for your redemption. Isn’t it a win-win for both of us?”

He picked up a fork and started playing with the food. “Really now?” You took the utensil from him, but he was still regarding you with interest. “I should be able to punish you for making me such a heartless person now, don’t I? A few years here on Earth is just a blink for angels like you.”

“Except I’m actually interacting with you complicated creatures.” Now you’re the one playing with your food. “It’s like a century worth of stress.”

“As if an angel feels stress,” he chuckled. “I have a question.”

“You never really run out of them,” you muttered.

He put his elbow on the table and rested his face on his palm. For being in a fine dining restaurant, you both were lacking table manners. “What if my wish is that you stay on Earth?”

You scoffed. “You’re such an asshole.”

“No, just hypothetically. I want to know the limits of my wish. Inspire me to help you.”

You stared at him. He was always full of mischief. But Park Jinyoung’s wide eyes seemed sincere. It wouldn’t hurt to answer his queries. You sighed. “You can’t wish for that. I belong to heaven. Only God can decide where else I should be for the meantime.”

“Even you can’t?”

You pursed your lips. “I can plead. But why would I plead to stay with you?”

“Touché,” he agreed, but in a snap, he thought of something else. Always the witty one. “What if instead of staying, my wish is that you fall in love with me?”

“What?” You quickly straightened up your seat.

He was intrigued by your reaction. “Is that possible?”

You calculated the risks of telling him again. Your voice went down to almost a whisper. “Angels are not supposed to fall in love.”

“You’re not saying you can’t,” he intelligently pointed out.

“Park Jinyoung, there’s a reason why ‘falling’ is the verb connected to love. That’s what happens to angels. They fall from heaven when they start to feel love for someone.”

If it was possible, his eyes became brighter. “So you mean… you’ll become human?”

“Maybe, maybe not. It’s up to God if he will give me chance to pursue the human I fell in love with, or send me down there as punishment for violating the rules,” you said, pointing below to indicate, well, Hell.

“You once said you’re enjoying the human world though. What if I wish that you fall in love with me, so you have an excuse to ask God to be human? Then I fall in love with you, and you get to understand the things only humans can feel? Let’s not think about the possibility that you’ll go to hell. Let’s focus on how happy you—we could be.”

You bit your lip. He was getting passionate about it. You knew Park Jinyoung well. He wouldn’t be this insistent if the thought wasn’t in his best interest. “This is all hypothetical questions?”

“Yes,” he answered, but for once, you weren’t sure if the pathological liar was _lying_.

“Well, then, Park Jinyoung, you could wish for that. I would love you, and hate you for such a cheap trick at the same time.”

“We’ll see about that. I’ll be a change man after your mission, right?” he reminded you. There was a better chance of you _loving_ someone truthful. “For now, I can see the answer in your smile.”


	10. Thievery

In a land filled with fairies and trolls and all kinds of creatures, a human like you should be extra careful. Unlike them, you didn’t have any powers that could help you any way in life. It was fortunate that your parents left enough properties, so you didn’t have to be like most orphans who were sold into servitude. You were known in your town as a baker, with sweet bread princesses would travel just to get.

You were famous not only for that, but also for your kind heart. But if a thief is in front of you, there’s no way you would be kind.

“Hey!” you called before the hooded figure could exit your shop.

You didn’t have anything to stop him from running away, but with lots of eyes turning to him, he would have been ashamed. You could only rely to that. Thankfully, it worked.

You walked towards him while he turned slowly. When you got in front of him, you pulled on his hood to reveal his face.

Before you could fully register how _beautiful_ he was—pointed ears, structured but gentle face, lower caught in between his teeth out of shame—someone else came in between you.

“Your Highness, where have you—” the newcomer gasped when he saw your hand on the thief’s arm. He had pointed ears too. “Why are you holding our prince like that?!”

You looked up at the thief. “Prince? Prince of what,  
thievery? He was stealing my bread!”

The newcomer rudely took your hand off the thief’s cloak. “There are plenty of breads, go get one for yourself!”

You scoffed. “No, _stupid_. I am the owner of the shop, and he didn’t pay for the bread he’s holding!”

At this, the elves look at each other. For beings supposed to be wise and elegant, the prior lacked common sense, while the latter lacked grace.

“Oh, crap. Mark, why didn’t you pay for it?” the newcomer hissed.

“I didn’t know I had to,” the thief said, doe eyes falling on the loaf he’s holding, then to you.

God, he was ethereal. Were all elves this enchanting? Why didn’t you feel the same way towards the shorter one then?

“Where out of the fortress, you don’t own anything here,” the shorter one explained softly. He turned to you, now a lot friendlier than when he pulled you away from the thief. “I’m truly sorry, miss. Here, I’ll pay for His Highness’s bread.” He took a satchel from his beltline, but frowned when he peeked what’s inside of it. “Do you accept emeralds?”

You shook your head hard when you almost nodded nonchalantly.  
Something was _wrong_. “No. Give me human money.”

“We don’t have any,” the shorter one showed you the shining  
jewels in the satchel.

“Then you don’t get the bread,” you stubbornly said.

“But… I want to eat it,” your thief said with pleading eyes and sad smile. “My cousin’s said it makes people happy. Eating the bread.”

You were ready to give everything to him. Good thing you’ve had years of experience interacting with all kinds of creatures. “Wait, you’re doing the elf thing to me!”

Prince Mark blinked innocently. “The what?”

“The emitting unnatural handsomeness so you could lure people into doing what you want!”

At your outburst, the shorter one smirked. “You mean, you’re getting a crush on Prince Mark?”

“No!” your voice came out high-pitched. But you were sure!

“We don’t have the elf thing whatever, though. We’re out of the fortress so our powers are weak. We couldn’t have done anything without chanting some incantations,” the shorter one explained. He exchanged looks with Prince Mark, probably to wonder what you meant.

But if it boils to the point that you’re having a crush on a bread thief, you’d rather just die of embarrassment. “Well, then, fine. You can have your bread! I don’t want to see you in my shop again! You may go on your way!”

“Really?” Prince Mark said, his face turning childlike with how his eyes shine. “Thank you!”

Before you could react, he held your face and dropped your cheek the softest, sweetest kiss. You stood there stunned for a second, until you felt your face heating up and yourself melting. “What was that for?!”

“I’m just thanking you,” he explained, innocent eyes back but with a bit of worry from your reaction. “It’s the Elvish way of saying thank you.”

Well, you weren’t that familiar with their customs, so you just wanted to get things over with. “You’re welcome, I guess. But please, go on your way.”

With one last smile, and a wink from Jackson, the two left your bakery with excitement.

–

“When have we started kissing people as thank you, huh?” Jackson said, grabbing the loaf from Mark and splitting it in half as once. They’ve been starving since they got out of their fortress’s prison.

“Since you dared me to steal a bread and called me prince,” Mark said, popping almost a third of the huge pastry in his mouth. Prison food for the past hundreds of years had been horrible. “I make new rules now. And we’ll make use of my pretty face in this town.”


	11. Needs

“Isn’t he just the cutest thing?” you cooed while looking at your newly _befriended_ hybrid from the dining room where you’re having coffee with a friend. Yugyeom was sleeping in the living room after watching some cartoons. They said bunny hybrids were high maintenance, but you wouldn’t mind spending a little bit of fortune to have a companion as adorable as him.

It was accepted in the society for hybrids to be with humans. The term used is befriended, even though it involves a contract signing that binds you to the laws protecting hybrids. They weren’t pets, per se. They were produced in a lab but you would need their consent before you could take them with you to your home. It was like choosing a lover, some would say. You would need careful thinking before deciding who to spend the rest of your life (or how long the contract states) with.

On your birthday, you decided to choose yours.

“He’s too big to be called cute,” Jinyoung, your always salty friend, commented before sipping his coffee straight.

You rolled your eyes. “I know he’s big, but he’s a big _baby_. You should have seen how bright his smile was when I took him to buy his chewing toy and found a chocolate-flavoured one.

“How childish.” Jinyoung is such a sunshine.

“Come on. There’s nothing bad being happy for me.”

“Happy for you?” he asked in that familiar condescending tone. You immediately grimaced. Your friend would point out a flaw you haven’t seen yet, and for sure he would make you feel stupid about it. “You acquired a bunny hybrid.”

“So?” Were you allergic to bunnies?

“So you know how high maintenance they are, and you’re earning only enough to feed yourself?”

You scoffed. “Excuse me. I earn enough to be able to take care of the two of us!”

“Oh yeah? And how do you plan to take care of his mating needs?”

You were suddenly burned by your coffee. You put it down, spluttering. “Did you say mating?”

Jinyoung scoffed this time. “Yes. Mating. You know, what animals do when they’re in heat. Which, may I remind you, is much more intense and frequent for rabbits—bunnies. And now you want me to congratulate you for _befriending_ a male bunny, without getting it a female companion?”

Your thoughts stilled. It felt like you were slapped in the face.

You turned to Yugyeom. He looked like an angel cuddled with a stuffed toy. But you’ve heard how out of control hybrids could be once their animalistic part prevails. He would be… horny. You didn’t think he would hurt you or anything—he still had a mind to decide on his actions. But he would be… in pain without release.

“Or are you planning to mate with him? You got to have lots of stamina—”

“Shut up,” you stood up, face heating. Yes, Yugyeom was adorable, and you’ve been in really great terms since you took him home last month. But the thought of… mating with him? It was too much for your rather innocent mind.

“Well, whatever. I’m going now. I don’t want to be bitten by your rabbit once he wakes up. Did you get him a shot for rabies?”

“They don’t have rabies,” you sneered at your leaving friend. Jinyoung had been used dropping you with bombs and taking his own leave.

When the door closed, you saw Yugyeom stir. You went to the table and busied yourself clearing the cups.

“Was someone here?” Yugyeom asked with voice still laced with sleep. You didn’t look back to him, but nodded.

You felt hands travelling from behind you to set by your stomach, and you stilled on where you stood. Yugyeom had done it before. He said bunnies constantly need affection, and this was how he gets his.

However, this time, he felt feverish.

“Are you okay, Yugyeom?” you couldn’t help but ask despite Jinyoung’s words still echoing in your head. Maybe Yugyeom has a flu.

“No,” he answered, head falling to your shoulder. His breath on your neck was sending goosebumps all over your body. “I think… I think I need you.”


	12. Adventure

You grabbed Youngjae’s hand as soon as the alarm blared. The guards immediately appeared from the corner. It was a good thing you prepared the escape route beforehand, a red sigil glowing on the wall.

“Please tell me we’re not running through a wall!” Youngjae screamed through all the chaos. His hand was tightly holding onto yours, as always. “What if your spell backfire again, and I find myself in the hospital instead?!”

“Or in the precinct because we just stole a sabretooth’s fang from the museum!” you reminded him with a giggle, putting up the artifact you’re holding on your other hand.

“You told me we’re going to look at paintings!”

“And I told you not to be friends with me, but here we are!”

Youngjae heard the guards calling after you again. Before he could tell you that you’re about to be caught, he found himself running against a wall, for the second time since he befriended you.

\--

It was a relief your spell worked this time.

Youngjae was panting. He sat with hands helping him up the ground, so he wouldn’t crash entirely. If it wasn’t for your laughter, he wouldn’t believe you managed to escape sure imprisonment just a couple of seconds ago.

“You were so scared! You should have seen your face!” you continued in amusement, lying on your bedroom floor while clutching your stomach.

Youngjae stopped to rethink his decisions. He befriended you. He went with you to all your adventures, thinking how his life wouldn’t have been this fun without you. It was more than about you being a witch, but this outgoing person that Youngjae _needed _in his colorless life. When you told him to accompany you to a museum to look at an old painting, he did think you would do something drastic again.

“But why did you steal that relic?!” he asked again, but it’s not like he stopped you. He simply watched and warned you of the dangers, but he enjoyed seeing how bright your eyes were as you defied odds and, well, laws.

“Because you told me you needed a lucky charm, right?” you said, sitting up now to get back to business. “I read a couple of books the past few nights to help you get courage!”

“What?”

You crawled to get your bag before plopping beside Youngjae. You took your spell books and opened the one where a luck spell was written. “See, I have to brew the potion in a sabretooth’s fang. The closest we can get is the one at the museum. Would you rather we go to the amazon just so you can confess to your crush?”

Youngjae groaned. So this was what it was all about. “I told you, I need a little bit of luck because I can’t find the right timing to confess. I didn’t ask you to put our lives on the line by stealing from the museum and making a luck potion for me!”

You blinked at his outburst. “Wait, I was just trying to help! Why are you getting angry at me?!”

“Because you’re so careless!”

“You know I’ve always been, but you’re still here with me!”

“Yes, because I want to be the one to protect you!”

You stared as he turned red, from the anger or embarrassment, you weren’t sure. “And I’m doing this so you can be happy.” You put your bag down, along with the sabretooth and spell books. “I really appreciate you sticking with me, Youngjae. But because of that, you don’t get to be much with people. They look at you as if they’re saying ‘That’s the guy always with the weird girl’. How will you be able to impress your crush if you have that title, huh?”

“She’s not judgmental like that. She’s nice and humble and really considerate of me.”

“I’m glad. But still, you haven’t found the courage to confess to her, so let me just do this for you. Okay?”

Youngjae nodded in defeat. He watched as you start going around the room, preparing to make your potion. He wonders how you would react when he takes it later and tells you who he actually likes. Would the museum escapade be your last adventure together?


End file.
